Surprise Surprise my Natsuki
by corporalredhound
Summary: After a long day at school, Natsuki goes back to her dorm to expect the one thing she didn't notice on, and a familiar brunette has a certain suprise for her. What is it? Read and find out! Shiznat one-shot.


**Surprise, Surprise My Natsuki!**

This is a one-shot fic of my favorite Mai Hime yuri pairing, Shiznat! This involves Natsuki going back to her dorm room in Fuka academy, and quickly finds Shizuru in her room in a erm…compromising, yet titillating position. Anyway, this is inspired when I watched the season 1 episode of the Venture Bros, "Hello God? Are you there? Its me, Dean!". I Hope you all enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or the Venture bros. They belong to to Jackson Publick/Cartoon Network and Sunrise/Bandai.

It was a hot afternoon after a day at school for Kuga Natsuki, as she arrived to her room back from her studies to make up for truant absences. As though she doesn't have much to do in her everyday life, It seems much a bore for the Lone Wolf herself.

She then yawned while going to the hallways leading straight to her room. Then she saw Mai coming to greet her while Natsuki continued walking.

"Hey, Natsuki how's it going? How's school today?" Mai asked. As Natsuki continued forward, she let out a sigh."Hello, Mai. Well, I have to make up some missing homework if that's nothing concerning you." The lone wolf said huskily said.

The orange-haired beauty laughed softly at Natsuki's response.

"Oh come on, were friends right? At least let me be of some help!" Mai continued politely. "Hey, what about that student president friend of yours, Shizuru-san-she's the smartest in the group." Natsuki then sunked her head with her face palmed to it. "HER!? As if, the last time she wanted to help me was her sneaking into my room, smelling my underwear and lingerie collection!! You call that a student council president DOING THAT!?" She roared with embarrassment, with her face reddened.

Just as Natsuki reached her room with Mai in tow, little does she know what surprise was waiting inside. She then turned the knob and Natsuki heard a polite voice inside. That voice that shocked Natsuki that was all too familiar, Kyoto-ben familiar. It was Fujino Shizuru, the seductive lesbian student president of all in Fuka gakuen.

Mai then snickered a bit about who she knew all too well, as Natsuki wasn't that thrilled to see what was there waiting for her.

Natsuki knew her face in shocked despair when she heard it, carefully opening the grey door."Ara, come in my Natsuki there's a special surprise inside…" Shizuru said seductively. And now Natsuki calmly opened her door to face the inevitable, and it was Shizuru herself.

"Oi, its you again! This is the 4th time you sneaked into my room while I'm gone!!", said a flustered Natsuki, smacking her face to her chagrin. "This time now with your…stuff that's with you…oh my god what am I saying?" She then examined the Kaichou's feminine features. She was exposed in her full glory of her sexy curves. And wore frisky, frilly panties that resemble like a lingerie with purple addings, and sported a huge gift wrap of a bow that covered only her breast. And to top it all that, Shizuru swayed her hips back and forth rocking wildly like a boat that was on a stormy sea of violent waves. Except her hips were shaking like the waves. And with Natsuki witnessing all the perverted stuff Shizuru presented to her, the blunette knew she drooled every moment of it within her. She just couldn't resist Shizuru in any other way, well in a biknini or lingerie of course.

"Surprise, my Natsuki!" Shizuru said with an excited, yet sexy tone. The brunette then smirked in a sexy way and gestured her fingers for Natsuki to come over.

Natsuki then had her eyes rolled backwards and suffered an extended nosebleed so much, she might have to get medical attention to Youko ASAP. Mai couldn't help but laugh at the odd situation that she was in between Fuka academy's sexy brunette president and a shocked, yet happy nose-bleeding delinquent ice princess.

She then fainted to the floor in disarray, even her head was spinning in circles while in nosebleed mode.

"I think I'll leave you two alone…" Mai said with a sneered laugh, as she left the two lovebirds in their special abode.

"Oh no, I think this is going to be a long year of make up school for me…" Natsuki said with her face going up the ceiling as Shizuru held her up in her arms.

"Ara, my Natsuki doesn't feel better at all. Maybe if I add some mayo on myself, Natsuki will feel alright!" Shizuru happily said as she found a way to pull this one off with a mischievous grin.

Natsuki was flustered with nosebleed and all. "Why me, just why me! Oh well, at least she does like me a lot than ever above all the others. I just don't want to hurt her feelings and accept her for who she is." Natsuki happily thought with a little smile on her face. As she thought positively, ending it with a hidden smile for her Kaichou.

"Ara, I think my Natsuki looks happy like a cute puppy. Now we can both go to the bedroom together!" Shizuru said with pure joy that Natsuki was conscious enough to see her sexy figure.

"Ara, maybe I'll make Natsuki happy when I give her a little preview for our "bedtime story!" Shizuru said happily as she lifted up her favorite blunette friend.

"Shizuru, not in public!!" Natsuki roared back, yet delighted and can't wait what Shizuru will give to her in bed.

And Shizuru then carried her in a bridal fashion and headed toward Natsuki's room. Closing the door and locked it, where they'll be tucked in for the rest of the day for the rest of their personal enjoyment…

The End

**A/N:** I had to type this fast because of the time limit on the library computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Shiznat fic. Thanks for reading and R&R!


End file.
